When She Came
by Toshikoy
Summary: Our precious Seta, Soujiro, a seemingly cold hearted fiend who's past tweaked him for life. Until a little blonde came into his life...R and R.
1. The Meeting

A goody for those who like to copy down stories and tweak em' to fit their needs. (on Seta Soujiro)   
  
No, no.. They all were cruel and weak, and yet how I mourn for them.....  
  
A young brown haired brown eyed boy awoke from his slumber, to feel a wettness on his pillow.  
  
Tears, but how? How could he, Soujiro Seta the one who went through all those years suppresing those emotions, be crying within his dreams? He glanced out a window, a gateway to a seemingly nother' demension, above the Sea of Lost Souls. Even though it's name was harsh the sea had it's beauty. The green of the water sparkled while the azure blue shimmered with each sand splashing wave. Soujiro was somehow calmed and soothed through the ruccus of it all. Then within the fine compartment of the little room he had rented, he wrapped up the futon and dressed in his white polo and blue gi (or was it a hanbok, no wait, that's korean clothing.. ).  
  
He then walked out of the room as though nothing had happened, even though Soujiro was a little disturbed.  
  
Soujiro: " Ohayo Gozaimasu Mr. Tanaka."  
  
Mr. Tanaka: " Oh, Ohayo to you too, Mr. Soujiro, have a good sleep?"  
  
Soujiro: " Yes, quite, the sea right next to my room is very soothing."  
  
Mr. Tanaka: : Ah yes, the sea, one of the finest rooms you rented there."  
  
Soujiro: " So, how much would that be that I would owe you"  
  
Mr. Tanaka: " That would be 43 yen."  
  
Soujiro pulls out the money from a sack, hands it to Mr. Tanaka and heads out of the shop after bowing and saying his thanks and goodbyes.  
  
He headed out towards the horse barn where he left his steed Ki Ki.  
  
Soujiro: " Come on Ki Ki, we must get these pastries to Mr. Shishio, before he gets angry."  
  
And with that he mounted and left to Makoto's secret cave.  
  
Short and boring, but necessary, so R and R and please type to me toshikoy13hotmail.com I need at least 4 opinions before I type another chapter, and I promise the next is going to be sweet. Cause' our little Seta is going to bump into a certain little blonde in which I created her on my own. -' X 


	2. The White Head

Here's the second part, and away we go.  
  
As Soujiro rode Ki Ki at a trot he spilled himself to the scenery. The cherry blossom petals blowing through the wind like as if directed by Seta himself. The magnificent aroma blushing through the wind, "oh sweet smell"he thought as he bounced up and down on the black horse's saddle. Soujiro might've looked silly to any passing people, for a girly looking boy riding on a horse's back surrounded by flowers must have looked a little disturbing... ( I AM SOOOOO SORRY SETA!!!!! Sessha: -- ()) But even if there was people, Soujiro was too distracted by the magnificence of the world on this fine day to notice them, for example, a young girl wrapped in a hood. Even though she was dressed in a bright red hood ( like little red riding hood!) Soujiro did not notice her until Ki Ki reared up and almost bucked him off when she crossed the road.  
  
Girl: Oh!  
  
Soujiro: Whoa, Ki Ki! Sorry there Miss.He dismounts and puts on a another one of his sweet fake cheery smiles.  
  
Girl: .... Oh no it is my fault for crossing without looking, I was in a hurry to deliver this medicine to my grand mother. She returned the smile and looked up form the shadows of her hood.  
  
Soujiro was quite shocked by the brilliance of her small smile and how much of an effect it had on him, but how? First the tears, and now this girl. Was he really weakening because of..........them? He apoligized.  
  
Soujiro: is there anything I can do to make-up? How about I give you a ride to where your grandmother's, it'll be much quicker if you rode.  
  
Girl: A-All right, but before we go, my name is Reininomizu-but, please just call me Raine.  
  
Soujiro: Alright Raine-kun.  
  
Souijro mounted and helped the young girl on when her hood fell of.  
  
Soujiro: Ah, your- your hair! It's white!  
  
(Obviously I didn't put blond because I decided on using white because a little birdy told me it would be a bit better then blond in this situation..)  
  
Raine: Shh.. yes it is, I'll tell you why on the way.  
  
So Tenken started Ki Ki at the same paced trot as the unsual white haired girl told him of the tragic story of her hair.  
  
It all started like this:  
  
It was a windy, rain splashed day when I was bringing home food to my mother and father. I was 13, and we were awfully poor after my birth, so my mother had to burden hard tasks to keep food on the table and a roof over our heads. That was also the reason why I do not have any brothers nor sisters. My father gambled, but only for the luck we have to get money for our family. But he always came home empty handed, and we grew deeper and deeper into dept and loss. Anyways, as I walked up to the door of our home I heard a stiffled scream for help. I dropped the food, picked up any sharp object I could find which was my mother's wood chopping axe. I steadily walked towards the door and busted in when I saw the most awfullest thing I could see.  
  
The crimson red color of blood was splashed upon my head as I saw my father beheaded, then before my mother was doomed by the blade, she screamed to me "RUN!" But, right after that, in a single instance, her blood reached my hands and long hair. It was black then, but that was before my parents were killed. My hair was stained with their blood and the people who murdered them were the friends that they trusted the most. How they could have killed them, I do not know. All I remember was taking up that axe and destoying everyting in my path. Before I knew it, I had their blood upon my hands and hair. I did not know exactly how I did it, but I had killed the people who kept a roof over our heads. Yet those seemingly generous people killed my only family. I soon stumbled out of the small house and buried my parents by a little garden near there and burned down the stable, where they were killed and the people who murdered them before I tried to wash all the blood out of my hair.  
  
But no matter how hard I tried the grosteque color and scent of blood just did not wash out. So I bleached it to become like so. The smell of the chemical and excitement of the day tired me so I collasped and blacked put. That was when an old lady took me in as her granddaughter...  
  
Raine: I' ve never even told that story to her, and yet I'm sitting here telling this to you, a complete stranger whom I have not yet caught his name.  
  
Soujiro: Oh, my apologizes, my name is Soujiro. smiles  
  
Raine: Take a left down here and we should be there.  
  
The rest of the ride was in complete silence except for the sound of Ki Ki's hooves and the soft lush of cherry blossom petals.  
  
As they arrived, Raine dismounted gracefully and walked towards the door of a small cottage.  
  
Raine: Please come in, I must thank you with some tea.  
  
Soujiro: Alright.  
  
He tied Ki Ki to a tree securely and reluctantly walked behind Raine.  
  
Raine: In here.  
  
She pushes open the door to....  
  
Well, R and R, sorry to ciffhang ya' but that's how you get people to read your stories! Remeber to review it and to those Seta fans, have fun tweaking it. 


	3. Bloods True Meaning

Hope you enjoied the first two! (OMG I hate that number!) Anyway, please read and review this one too! (OMG I hate that homophone) Hope the Raine name wasn't a little too obvious that I wrote this when it was raining! Heheheheh... Ohhhh... I just remebered! I forgot to say that Soujiro is armed, but Raine doesn't care. hey niether would I....  
  
As Soujiro slipped off his sandals he stepped gracefully through the doorway of the small homely little cottage, a strong smell of inscence burners ( sorry did I spell that right?) slid upon his face and sneaked up his nose. ( geez that didn't sound right...) He felt light-headed at his first few steps but regained his consciousness after a short while.  
  
Raine: My grandmother is weak and can barely walk due to this sickness. So please help me with holding this medicine.  
  
Soujiro: Of course. While putting on a little smile.  
  
Raine pushed aside a red patterned pair curtains to a little room and a small futon. And in that small futon was a fragile looking old lady who was coughing and sputtering.  
  
Old lady: Ah, Raine, my dear. I see that you are home.  
  
Raine: Yes grandmother, and I brought you home some medicine as well as a guest. His name is Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro: Konnichiwa (amazingly the horse ride took like 3 hrs!), dear elder.  
  
Old lady: Please sit down and tell me of your travels. And please do call me Yumigachi.  
  
Soujiro: Hai, Yumigachi-san  
  
Raine: Well, I went to Hiko-san for the medicine then, I headed back home when I- happened, to meet Soujiro-san here. Guesturing her hand towards Seta.  
  
Yumigachi: Ah. Then, you just walked all the way back with this young man?  
  
Raine: Iie, Soujiro-san has this strong, yet beautiful black horse and gave me a ride to you grandmother.  
  
Yumigachi: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe..... That was the exact same way me and your grandfather met!  
  
Raine: Grandmother!  
  
Athe the sound of this, both Seta and Raine blushed. And with every word the old coot said, they blushed deeper.  
  
Yumigachi: Well, there is nothing to be ashamed of! kuff, kuff I just want you to be happy my dear snowy!  
  
Raine: Ah, grandma, you know as much as I that it was an accident Soujiro- san and I met. Now please drink your medicine.  
  
So Soujiro handed over the bottle of medicine and Raine carefully poured it into a bowl for her grandmother to slurp. Once they were finished, Raine made dinner, and Soujiro helped. As they were going to bring the food to a table they heard a muffled scream and the deadly sound of a blade being withdrawn from it's scabbard.  
  
Raine: No, GRANDMA!!!!  
  
Raine's attempt to reach her granmother knocked over all the food as she scrambled to the living room. Soujiro somehow felt much worry in that small instance when she ran to the living room. He held her back. Wrapping his arms around her waist, face going serious like Kenshin's.  
  
Raine: Let me go! She flailed and screamed, tears scattered down her cheeks and throat.  
  
Soujiro: No, you must wait here.  
  
Raine: Why?!?  
  
Soujiro had no answer but had let her go and placed a his right hand upon the hilt of his sword. He wiped the seious look off his face, replaced it with his famous false cheery one and entered the living room.  
  
What Soujiro did not know was that Raine followed. Soujiro liffted the curtain, which was a gateway to hell for Raine, for what they saw was just too horrible for words. Soujiro did not flinch but for Raine tears just kept pouring...  
  
Hope you liked. Rand R, sorry so short since somebody is nagging me! hem hem 


	4. Death Has Many Forms

Da-dum, here's number four, you may find it a little ackward. And thanks for the little birdy who gave me the reviews! X   
  
The little futon, the one little futon where Raine's grandmother slept still had her grandmother within it. Yet it scared Raine when she saw the blade of the killer, dripping with blood.  
  
Raine: No that can't be... she's still in the futon....  
  
Raine walked silently to her granmother and gently placed her hand on her chest.  
  
Raine: no...sh-she's GONE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raine flung herself over her and just let all her pain and misery out of herslef upon the fragile body of Lady Yumigachi who cared for her for all those years. Soujiro stood there feeling funny, with a confused look upon his face.What was this he felt...was it sympathy?  
  
Flashback  
  
Little feet pattering agains't the floor.  
  
(Another scene)  
  
A laughing man with a stick in his hand.  
  
(And another...)  
  
The pain and angust when it came upon his back.  
  
(noo...)  
  
The sound of rain.. pitter patter. The sound of a blade...  
  
( NOOOOOOOOO!...)  
  
There he was, Seta, Soujiro standing with a smile and a sword. Crying in unison with the rain... but no, how could he be crying.....no, no, no, no, NO!  
  
End flashback  
  
Soujiro was kneeling on the ground with a shocked look on his face and a crazed smile.  
  
Soujiro: No, I am strong. Only the weak cry and feel these things. No!  
  
Soujiro stood up and took up his sword, you will all die...  
  
Raine looked up. What she saw was much to her suprise. She still had not notice the men who stood by the door. They all had crappy katanas. She looked back at her grandmother's pruny face.  
  
One of the guys: Heh, crazed creeps, hey girly you know why your little granny died?  
  
Raine silently shook her head without looking up.  
  
Same Guy: 'Cause she forgot to pay us when we gave her that damned hair pin that you have in your whtiey little hair! So I'll be taking it back now, even if I'll have to cut off your head for it!  
  
The guy ran towards Raine, which was the most damn idiotic thing he could have ever done.  
  
Soujiro ran in front of the guy gave the guy a quick smile before " dissapearing " behind him and stabbing him through the back. Soujiro looked at the rest of the men and smiled.  
  
Soujiro: I'm terribly sorry, I seemed to have killed your leader.  
  
Some guy: He-he's crazy, let's get out of here before we die!  
  
The gangsters tried to scramble out the door but Soujiro was too quick for them.  
  
Soujiro: Going somewhere?  
  
Raine: You shouldn't, you haven't taken back your hairpin.  
  
Eveybody was startled by Raine's sudden oppose. Soujiro looked at her. She looked at him for a least two seconds, but what he saw in her eyes was spine tingling. The cold look in her eyes was even more then Kenshin's glare...  
  
Raine held the dragonlike pin in her hand like a dagger and ran to the closest gang member.  
  
Raine: HERE ! TAKE IT!  
  
Raine rammed it right through him, straight through his heart. He made a gagging noise and fell but before he did, Raine pulled the pin out of him causing blood to sputter all over her white kimono and face, but amazingly not her hair. Soujiro stood there looking in awe at her.  
  
She slowly walked over to a box and grabbed a handful of differently colored and designed hairpins and charged at the remaining ( scared ) men stabbing one pin after another at each member.  
  
Raine: HERE, TAKE THEM ALL BACK!  
  
Raine had killed all of them and each one before they died, gargled or spat up blood before visiting the gates of hell. Raine still had not snapped out of her fury and charged at Soujiro who dodged and slipped his free arm around her waist. Raine was startled and pulled in towards Soujiro as his warm breath spoke close near her ear...  
  
Soujiro: It's all right Raine-kun, they are all gone.  
  
Raine stood there feeling his warmth and relized how much she liked being in his strong yet gentle embrace. But she quickly drew away and Soujiro came to, relizing what he had done. He looked away only to find her collasped in his arms, crying, crying, crying...  
  
R and R! X 


End file.
